The Wolf Amongst humans, well Super Humans
by Night-Wing-NightFury
Summary: Some things are just supposed to be a certain way, but sometimes they are meant to change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thump-da-thump-da-thump-da-thump!

The sound of frantic thundering paws, galloping paws hitting the forest floor. Followed by sprinting feet of two people, giving chase to the fleeing black mass. Giant, black, furry paws; leaving big paw prints, leaped over fallen trees. An arrow and a laser blast, zips passed the furry ears that adorned the large black head.

Hot, heavy breathing left its muzzle, as it soon felt the exhaustion hitting full force. The large black, furry shadow rushed passed some brush, but the figures were joined by some others. The intensity became more erratic and the feeling in the pit of the shadow's stomach, churning, becoming unbearable, only making its speed increase.

Two of the figures took off to the sky, two riding in a jeep, one on a motorcycle, and the last one; was large, he gave off a roar of rage, urging the shadow to press harder. Racing through brush, the shadow skidded to a halt, as it almost fell over the sudden drop that presented itself at the last second.

The sun's rays beamed down on the shadow, the identity of the shadow becomes clear. It revealed to be an unnaturally large wolf. Its fur was black as night, making its amber eyes stand out. At night the eyes looked as if they glowed in the dark.

The, seemingly mutant, wolf had fear evident in its eyes. Unsure of what to do next, the wolf looked around frantically for an escape. Two of the newcomers arrived, shortly after the frightened wolf was looking for a way out.

One seemed to hover in the air; it looked more like a robot, painted red and gold. A loud thud was heard from behind the wolf. It turned around, so its back was to the edge, to see a broad man with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing armor and a scarlet red cape; a hammer firmly held in his hands. The sound of engines and stomping were closing in on their position.

The feeling of being threatened, knocked the wolf's instincts into overdrive. Crouching low to the ground, the wolf tried to look as threatening as possible, but failing miserably, its fear could easily be seen within its eyes. As soon as the others arrived, the wolf seemed to go lower than it was, almost laying down.

A green hulking being, tore through the brush and the trees, uprooting them. It crouched and growled in challenge, the wolf, on the other hand, became furious, growled deeper and more menacing, signaling the green beast to back off.

But before the wolf leaped for the beast's throat, a small arrow pierced the wolf's shoulder. With a small yelp of shock and of pain, the wolf stumbled, before finally falling and hitting the ground, its vision going black.


	2. Nightmare

**_Fire was everywhere, burning down everything down every tree; every leaf. Sadness burning within the young girl's heart, as she watched her home burn around her. Distant shouts sounded, echoing over the roar of the fire. She sharply turned around and fled from where she stood, leaving behind the approaching people, but it seemed as if she was going nowhere, the voices kept coming closer and closer._**

 ** _Soon it was all around her, but then the scene changed. Where she was surrounded by men, their uniforms had, what looked to be a red skull, with tentacles behind the skull. 'HYDRA'. The word flashed with in front of her eyes, as the scene changed, yet again, to a place where she wished would never see again. The lab and that metal table. That bland room, covered in nothing but BLOOD._**

 _ **She found herself strapped down onto that same, cold metal slab. Fear crept into her like a flood. The feeling of the needles, poking and prodding her, like a chunk of meat getting ready to be thrown into the fire. It all felt so real, too real. Serum after serum, her veins and body felt on fire. Her bones breaking and shifting into something new, something much larger than her normally small body. Her screams of pain and of shock were transformed into whimpers and pain filled howls. Her appearance changed completely, only blue fire and a large black wolf remained in the haunting room. Filled with mauled and mangled bodies.**_


	3. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER 1~

The she-wolf soon came to, but was not in her den in the forest. She was in a glass like container that was surrounded by what seemed to be cameras; mounted on the walls, some facing towards her, others towards the doorways and halls. She glared with distaste at one of the lenses. Whoever had captured her was in for a rodeo, not the kind of cowboys and bulls, oh no more like a world full of pain and of blood.

She knew that her captures were watching her every move. So she just paced back and forth around her cell, waiting. She soon went over to the far corner, away from the surveillance cameras. She laid down underneath, what looked like it was supposed to be a bed, she curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep.

~*Time skip* ~cause I'm too lazy~

"-Not built for me, I don't think." An English accent sounded, within the cell. "It was made for something a lot stronger than you." The voice of a black man sounded from the other side of the cell wall. She blanked out, not listening to the conversation of the two, but once she made eye contact with the black man, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, baffling the man that was in front of him. "I forgot, you have a roomy." The familiar man spoke smugly to the other. The other man wore foreign clothing, green robes and metal ornaments attached to the fabric. His face twisted, becoming more confused than he already was.

The she-wolf slowly stood, her body towering a good four feet above him. A shadow, covered the man from behind, and in the reflection in the glass was nothing but a large blurred black blob. His body went ridged and stiff as he felt a puff of air move his jelled hair slightly, and down his neck.

~Third POV~

Loki felt something or someone behind him, breathing down his neck. _'Who or whatever it is, I will annihilate the mortal.'_ He thought to himself. A glare formed onto his face as he goes to turn around. But definitely not expecting what was behind him.

~*In the Conference Room*~

Their eyes were glued to the screens in the table, watching the conversation between, Fury and Loki. But as soon as Fury mentioned that he had a roomy, they watched as the wolf stood up and stood behind Loki. Its shadow casting itself over Loki. They watched as he went ridged and slowly turn around, only for his face to come into contact with the black furry chest of the wolf.

Loki stumbled back, leading with his back hitting the glass wall. He stared at the abnormally large animal, with fear clear in his emerald eyes. Golden eyes pierced into his soul, a grunt of annoyance and slight amusement, came from the wolf. It soon walked right up to the door, looking at Fury. The man nodded his head at the wolf, it returned the gesture right back. Shock, clear on the Avengers' faces, they were speechless, including Tony, now that was shocking.

~? POV~

I stared into the man's eyes, as he scrambled backward, until he hit the glass wall. I gave a firm grunt, irritation and amusement, clear in it. I turned and walked to the glass door of the cell, with a very familiar face, standing by the panel. Nick nodded his head in greeting, I nodded back in acknowledgement.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself on the other side of the glass. Not long after, I felt myself disperse and pass through the glass and reform on the other side of it. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my adoptive uncle. He reached up a hand and stroked my head and ear, a real genuine smile, dangerously on the verge of being revealed, was on his face. _'Hello, uncle,'_ I spoke to him telepathically. His smile became almost noticeable, but as soon as it came, it was gone, disappeared behind his mask. He nodded once more before giving another pat, he turned to the other man in the cell.

"Well, it was for something much stronger…" At that point I blanked out and stopped listening to the conversation. I tuned back in on the conversation. "-Well, let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Nick concluded and turned the other way, out of the room. I trotted after him.

His pace slowed as I slowly walked by his side. As we continued walking, many agents stopped and looked directly at me. The stares alone made me feel self-conscious of myself, I lowered my huge head, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. Nick was a large man, tall but not meaty, his head came up to my shoulder, but with my head lower than at my full height, it is just at the level of the top of Uncle Nick's.

"Come on now, no reason to be like that, Max." I heard uncle say, but still being the stubborn one I am, I looked in another direction, ears pressed to my head. I heard him laugh, a real hearty one, and good thing too; no one was in the hallway.

After some time, we came to a door that obviously had loud voices resounding from within the room. Uncle sighed as he slowly shook his head, as if disappointed in some children that did a prank behind his back. My ears were no longer flat against my head, curiosity getting the best of me. I heard him chuckle once more as he looked at my now puppy like face. "Come on, Max. Let's go on in." Uncle told me as he reached for the door knob.

Once the door was opened, the voices seemed to increase in volume, my ears fell back a little. I followed uncle through the doorway and onto the bridge. My inner puppy was demanding to be let out, to sniff everyone and everything. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a man in a suit with a balding head. My tail started to wag furiously as I cantered over to, none other than Coulson.

Automatically, I began to whimper and whine as I, basically, rubbing my massive body against his frame. With the sheer force of my rubbing, Coulson fell over with an "Ooof!" As soon as Coulson grunted, several eyes were on us, but I was too busy crying and licking his face and his hands.

"Hey there, baby girl! I missed you too!" Coulson struggled to say as I planted my huge head on his chest and upper part of his torso. My eyes were big, leaving only one thing to come to Coulson's mind; puppy face, and he knew what was going to happen next. I opened my large mouth, seeming to put some unfamiliar people on alert, but they weren't expecting me to lick him. "Oh! Come on!" Phil groaned in disgust. But I don't care. Laughter filled the room once more.

Maria came over with a small smile on her face, but that only grew as she came closer to my position, which oh so happened to still being on top of Coulson. My attention went right to her as she began to scratch behind my ear. My body moved on its own, off of poor Coulson, and stood right beside her. My head leaned in the direction of Maria was scratching and lifted up one back leg, and started to go all Thumper on them. Some familiar laughs sounded in the room, but most I do not recognize at all.

In a daze I didn't notice that Maria stopped a while ago. My leg slowed to a stop and I flopped down on my side, content as could be. Sleep soon took over my mind, and I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
